pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Scarborough, North Yorkshire
Scarborough (/ˈskɑrbrə/ or /ˈskɑrbərə/)23 is a town on the North Sea coast of North Yorkshire, England. Historically part of the North Riding of Yorkshire, the town lies between 10–230 feet (3–70 m) above sea level, rising steeply northward and westward from the harbour on to limestonecliffs. The older part of the town lies around the harbour and is protected by a rocky headland. With a population of just over 61,000, Scarborough is the largest holiday resort on the Yorkshire coast. The town has fishing and service industries, including a growing digital and creative economy, as well as being a tourist destination. Inhabitants of the town are known as Scarborians. Contents hide * 1 Geography * 2 History ** 2.1 Origins ** 2.2 Feudal and medieval ** 2.3 Resort development ** 2.4 Architecture ** 2.5 Maritime events * 3 Climate * 4 Economy ** 4.1 Industries ** 4.2 Creative industries ** 4.3 Digital connectivity ** 4.4 Healthcare * 5 Demographics * 6 Transport * 7 Culture ** 7.1 Live theatre ** 7.2 Cinema ** 7.3 Creative arts and museums ** 7.4 Music * 8 Notable events ** 8.1 Seafest ** 8.2 Heroes Welcome UK ** 8.3 Location for filming * 9 Twinning * 10 Education * 11 Sport * 12 Notable people * 13 See also * 14 Notes * 15 References * 16 External links Geographyedit The promontory with its castle, viewed from the south. The most striking feature of the town's geography is a high rocky promontory pointing eastward into the North Sea. The promontory supports the 11th-century ruins of Scarborough Castle and separates the seafront into two bays, to the north and south. Scarborough's South Bay from Cliff Street The South Bay was the site of the original early medieval settlement and the harbour, which form the current 'old town' district. This remains the main tourist area, with a sandy beach, cafés, amusements, arcades, theatres and entertainment facilities. The modern commercial town centre has migrated 440 yards (400 m) north-west of the harbour area and 100 feet (30 m) above it, and contains the transport hubs, main services, shopping and nightlife. The harbour has undergone major regeneration including the new Albert Strange Pontoons,4 a more pedestrian-friendly promenade, street lighting and seating. The North Bay The North Bay has traditionally been the more peaceful end of the resort and is home to Peasholm Parkwhich in June 2007 was restored to its Japanese-themed glory, complete with reconstructed pagoda.5 For many years, a mock maritime battle (based on the Battle of the River Plate) has been regularly re-enacted on the boating lake with large model boats and fireworks throughout the summer holiday season. TheNorth Bay Railway is a miniature railway which runs from the park through Northstead Manor Gardens to the Sea Life Centre at Scalby Mills. The North Bay Railway has what is believed to be the oldest operational diesel hydraulic locomotive in the world. Neptune was built in 1931 by Hudswell Clarke of Leeds and is conveniently numbered 1931. Northstead Manor Gardens includes the North Bay Railway, and three other attractions: a water chute, a boating lake with boats for hire during the summer season, and an Open Air Theatre. The Lord Mayor of London opened the theatre in 1932, and audiences flocked to see Merrie England, the first production to be staged at the outdoor venue. Productions were put on during the summer seasons until musicals ceased in 1968 after West Side Story''apart from a YMCA production in 1982. In 1977 the dressing rooms and stage set building on the island were demolished and the seating removed. The last concert to be held at the Open Air Theatre before it closed in 1986 was James Last and his orchestra. Scarborough's Open Air Theatre was reopened on Friday 23 July 2010 with an operatic concert starring José Carreras and Dame Kiri Te Kanawa, accompanied by the Opera North Orchestra, concluding with a firework display. North Bay and South Bay are linked by Marine Drive, an extensive Victorian promenade, built around the base of the headland. Overlooking both bays is Scarborough Castle, which was bombarded by the German warships SMS ''Derfflinger and SMS Von der Tann in the First World War. Both bays have popular sandy beaches and numerous rock-pools at low tide. The South Cliff Promenade is situated above the Spa and South Cliff Gardens, commands excellent views of the South Bay and old town. Its splendid Regency and Victorian terraces are still intact, with a mix of quality hotels and apartments. The ITV television drama The Royal and its recent spin-off series, The Royal Today, were both filmed in the area. The South Bay has the largest illuminated "star disk" anywhere in the UK. It is 85 feet (26 m) across and is fitted with subterranean lights representing the 42 brightest stars and major constellations that can be seen from Scarborough in the northern skies.6 * Scarborough in snow * The South Bay * Spa Bridge (footbridge) * The Grand Hotel * The "Belle" atScarborough Lighthouse2007 * First World War recruitment poster depicting the effects of the German bombardment of Scarborough in 1915 To the south-west of the town, beside the York to Scarborough railway line, is an ornamental lake known as Scarborough Mere. During the 20th century, the Mere was a popular park, with rowing boats, canoes and a miniature pirate ship – the Hispaniola – on which passengers were taken to "Treasure Island" to dig for doubloons. Since the late 1990s the Mere has been redesigned as a natural space for picnics, fishing and walkers, with "Treasure Island" which is now not visited. In 2012 a new snack bar was built alongside the Mere. The lake is now part of the Oliver's Mount Country Park and the Hispaniola now sails out of Scarborough Harbour during the summer season. |- | |- |Seamer |Cayton |Filey |} Historyedit Originsedit Ruins of Scarborough Castle The town was reportedly founded around 966 AD as Skarðaborg by Thorgils Skarthi, a Viking raider, though there is no archaeological evidence to support these claims made during the 1960s, as part of a pageant of Scarborough events. The origin of this belief is a fragment of an Icelandic Saga. In the 4th century there had briefly been a Roman signal station on Scarborough headland and there is evidence of much earlier Stone Age and Bronze Age settlements. However, any new settlement was soon burned to the ground by a rival band of Vikings under Tosti (Tostig Godwinson), Lord of Falsgrave, and Harald III of Norway. The destruction and massacre meant that very little remained to be recorded in the Domesday survey of 1085. The original inland settlement of Falsgrave was also a Saxon village rather than a Viking one. Feudal and medievaledit Scarborough recovered under King Henry II, who built an Angevin stone castle on the headland, and granted the town charters in 1155 and 1163, permitting a market on the sands, and establishing rule by burgesses. Edward II granted Scarborough Castle to his favoured friend, Piers Gaveston. The castle was subsequently besieged by forces led by the barons Percy, Warenne, Clifford and Pembroke. Gaveston was captured and transported toOxford and then Warwick Castle for execution. In the Middle Ages, Scarborough Fair, permitted in a royal charter of 1253, held a six-week trading festival attracting merchants from all over Europe. It ran from Assumption Day, 15 August, until Michaelmas Day, 29 September. The fair continued to be held for 500 years, from the 13th century to the 18th century, and is commemorated in the song Scarborough Fair: : Are you going to Scarborough Fair? : —parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme.... Resort developmentedit Photochrom of Scarborough, 1890s Scarborough and its castle changed hands seven times between Royalists and Parliamentarians during the English Civil War of the 1640s, enduring two lengthy and violent sieges. Following the civil war, much of the town lay in ruins. In 1626, Elizabeth Farrow discovered a stream of acidic water running from one of the cliffs to the south of the town.7 This gave birth to Scarborough Spa, and Dr Wittie's book about the spa waters published in 1660 attracted a flood of visitors to the town. Scarborough Spa became Britain's first seaside resort, though the first rolling bathing machines were not noted on the sands until 1735. The coming of the Scarborough–York railway in 1845 increased the tide of visitors. Scarborough railway station claims a record for the world's longest platform seat.8 Growing influx of visitors convinced a young architect (John Gibson) with an eye to the future to open Scarborough's first purpose-built hotel. In 1841 a railway link between York and Scarborough was being talked of and he decided that the area above the popular Spa building could be developed. He designed and laid the foundations of a 'hotel'. (This was a new name derived from the word 'hostel' which would serve the same purpose but would be bigger and finer than the traditional inns). Gibson then passed the construction of this hotel to the newly formed South Cliff Building Company. On Tuesday, 10 June 1845 Scarborough's first hotel was opened—a marketing coup at the time, as the Grand Hotel, soon to be Europe's largest, was not yet finished. Architectureedit Memorial slab lying on the grave of Anne Brontë in St Mary's churchyard When the Grand Hotel was completed in 1867 it was one of the largest hotels in the world and one of the first giant purpose-built hotels in Europe. Four towers represent the seasons, 12 floors represent the months, 52 chimneys represent the weeks and originally 365 bedrooms represented the days of the year. A blue plaque outside marks where the novelist Anne Brontë died in 1849. She was buried in the graveyard of St Mary's Church by the castle.[citation needed] The town has a fine Anglican church, St. Martin-on-the-Hill, built in 1862–63 as the parish church of South Cliff. It contains works by Dante Gabriel Rossetti, William Morris, Edward Burne-Jones and Ford Madox Brown.9 Maritime eventsedit During the First World War, the town was bombarded by German warships of the High Seas Fleet, an act which shocked the British (see Raid on Scarborough, Hartlepool and Whitby). In 1929 the steam drifter Ascendent caught a 560-pound (250 kg) tunny (Atlantic bluefin tuna) and a Scarborough showman awarded the crew 50shillings so he could exhibit it as a tourist attraction.10 Big-game tunny fishing off Scarborough effectively started in 1930 when Lorenzo "Lawrie" Mitchell–Henry, landed a tunny caught on rod and line weighing 560 pounds (250 kg).11 A gentlemen's club, the British Tunny Club, was founded in 1933 and set up its headquarters in the town at the place which is now a restaurant with the same name.1112 Scarborough became a resort for high society.10 A women's world tuna challenge cup was held for many years.10 Colonel (and, later, Sir) Edward Peel landed a world-record tunny of 798 pounds (362.0 kg), capturing the record by 40 pounds (18.1 kg) from one caught off Nova Scotia by American champion Zane Grey.1314 15 The British record which still stands is for a fish weighing 851 pounds (386.0 kg) caught off Scarborough in 1933 by Laurie Mitchell-Henry.10 On 5 June 1993 Scarborough made headlines around the world when a landslip caused part of the Holbeck Hall Hotel, along with its gardens, to fall into the sea. Although the slip was shored up with rocks and the land has long since grassed over, evidence of the cliff's collapse remains clearly visible from The Esplanade, near Shuttleworth Gardens.16 Climateedit The climate is temperate with mild summers and cool, windy, winters. The hottest months of the year are from June to September, with temperatures reaching an average high of 21 °C (66 °F) and 11 °C (52 °F) at night. The average daytime temperature in winter is between 9 °C (48 °F) and 5 °C (41 °F) at night. Economyedit Brunswick shopping centre Scarborough's fishing industry is still active, though only a shadow of its former self. The working harbour is home to a fish market including a shop and wooden stalls where fresh, locally-caught seafood can be purchased by the public. The tourism trade continues to be a major part of the local economy despite the current affordability of foreign holidays.[citation needed]While weekend and mid-week-break trade are tending to replace the traditional week-long family holiday, the beaches and attractions are always very busy throughout summer – a marked contrast to the quieter winter months when Scarborough is often seen as a peaceful bolt-hole from cities such as Leeds and Bradford. Confidence in the hospitality industry is high, evidenced by major refits in recent years, often targeted at a higher-spending clientele. Significant amongst these is the Grand, Scarborough's biggest hotel, which overlooks the South Bay, and also the Palm Court Hotel. Scarborough's town centre has many major shopping chains alongside boutique independent shops. As well as a main pedestrianised shopping street (home to various chain stores and eateries) and the Brunswick shopping centre, boutique stores can be found on Bar Street and St Thomas Street. The town also has an indoor market with a large range of antique shops and independent traders in its vaults, and a smaller market on the South Bay. W Boyes & Co, a discount department store chain which has 44 stores across the north is based at Eastfield, on the outskirts of Scarborough. Its flagship store is located in Queen Street. Industriesedit The printing industry is well represented in the town. Pindar, which also owns the AlphaGraphics chain, is a Scarborough-born company with an international profile. The Plaxton Company has been building coaches and buses since 1907 and is still one of Scarborough's largest employers.[citation needed] Scarborough Marina and Harbour with the Castle in view Creative industriesedit Creative industries have been cited as playing a vital role in the regeneration of Scarborough – a report in 2005 estimated that they comprised 19% of the town's economy. They were also a major focus of Scarborough's winning entry in the 2008 Enterprising Britain competition, with representatives from Woodend Creative Workspace and Scarborough-based Electric Angel Design representing the town in the Yorkshire and Humber regional heats. In the finals in London on 16 October 2008, Scarborough won the title of Britain's Most Enterprising Town,18 and subsequently went on to win the European Enterprise Awards as Great Britain's representative, on 13 May 2009 in Prague.19 In 2010 the town was the winner of the 'Great Town Award', as nominated by the Academy of Urbanism, beating Chester and Cambridge respectively.20 Digital connectivityedit An old seafront police box Scarborough's recent investment in digital connectivity is significant. The town has the UK's first free Wi-Fi seafront and harbour area and one of Europe's fastest internet connections (100MB).21 In recent years, arts, business and education have collaborated annually to produce Digital Scarborough – a celebration of the town's digital activities including a wide range of events from business networking to film showings and gigs with DJs and VJs.[citation needed] Healthcareedit Scarborough General Hospital is the local district general NHS hospital. It is run by the York Teaching Hospital NHS Foundation Trust and is the largest employer in the area employing over 2,400 staff. Demographicsedit The population of the Town (comprising Castle, Central, Eastfield, Falsgrave Park, Newby, North Bay, Northstead, Ramshill, Stepney, Weaponness and Woodlands wards) is 50,135. Scarborough is at the heart of an Urban Area of just under 100,000 residents, and the entire district (Borough of Scarborough) is well over that figure; during the peak season, tourism can double the population. 7.5% of the population are aged over 60, compared with an average of 20.9% nationally. Only 21.9% of the population are aged between 20 and 39, compared to 28.1% nationally. . (Source: 2001 Census Area Statistics) Transportedit Scarborough has four major roads serving the town; these also link it to other major towns and cities. * A64 – Main road that terminates in the town centre, linking Scarborough with Malton, York, Leeds, the A19 and the A1(M). This is the main tourist route to the town and is Dual Carriagewaystandard for less than half of its route (between the M1 and York). * A165 – This is the coastal route that links the town with Filey, Bridlington and Hull. In 2008, a new road was opened to bypass Osgodby to the south of Scarborough. This now forms part of the A165. * A170 – This links Scarborough to the North York Moors and Thirsk to the west. * A171 – This is the coastal route to the north that links the town with Whitby and Middlesbrough. Scarborough railway station Scarborough railway station is close to the town centre and runs services from York, Leeds, Manchester and Liverpool on the North TransPennine route and from Hull on the Yorkshire Coast Line. In the Summer, services also run from London. It has the longest station seat in the world at 152 yards (139 m) in length. The town used to be connected to Whitby via the Scarborough and Whitby Railway along the Yorkshire coast, however this was closed down in 1965 due to the Beeching cuts. Scarborough has 25 main bus routes, operated by Scarborough and District, Arriva North East and Yorkshire Coastliner. These link the town centre with its suburbs and local towns, Leeds, York, Hull, Middlesbrough and the North York Moors. The town is served by two Park and Ride services, located on the A64 and A165. Buses run from each terminus to the town centre and South Bay at least every 12 minutes seven days a week, with stopping points around the town centre. Buses from the Filey Road terminus on the A165 also stop at the University. Open top tourist buses also run along the sea front and Marine Drive, linking the South and North bays. Although the town has no ferry services, there are transport links to Hull which runs frequent services to northern Europe. Cultureedit The Stephen Joseph Theatre Scarborough has a wide cultural scene, spread across the town and seafront. It draws people not only from around the country, but from across the world. Live theatreedit Dramatist Alan Ayckbourn is based in Scarborough where he has lived for a number of years. He has produced seventy five plays in Scarborough and was the artistic director of the famous Stephen Joseph Theatre, where almost all his plays receive their first performance, Chris Monks took over as artistic director in 2009.22 The town also plays host to the annual National Student Drama Festival, which takes place at the Stephen Joseph Theatre, the Spa Centre and other venues around the town. The Open Air Theatre, seating 6,500, has been recently restored, and was officially opened by The Queen on 20 May 2010.23 The YMCA Theatre is an amateur theatre seating 290, it is very-well equipped hosting around 35 productions each year including musicals and dance shows.24 Cinemaedit As of 2014, Scarborough has two cinemas, the Hollywood Plaza and the Stephen Joseph Theatre. A third, the Futurist Theatre closed its doors in January 2014 when the operators' lease expired.25 Creative arts and museumsedit Scarborough has a long-established museum and visual arts facilities. Wood End Museum, the former home of The Sitwells, was converted into a creative centre including workspace for artists and the digital cluster, plus an exhibition space.[citation needed] The Rotunda Museum underwent a multi-million-pound redevelopment to become a national centre for geology.26 2006 also saw the formation of a creative industries network called 'Creative Coast' comprising artists, designers, writers and other creatives with the shared vision of a culturally vibrant economy on the North Yorkshire coast.27 Scarborough has a considerable graffiti culture, with as many as 20 'writers' currently active. There are two areas where graffiti art is legal in Scarborough, Sainsbury's basketball courts / all-weather pitch, and Falsgrave Park wall. Both have seen many collaborations and murals. Musicedit The Grade II listed Scarborough Spa complex is home to the Scarborough Spa Orchestra, the last remaining seaside orchestra in the UK. The orchestra gives ten concerts every week during the summer months, playing music from an extensive repertoire of classical and light music with no programme repeats.[citation needed] It became famous during the 1950s and 1960s when concerts from the Palm Court in Scarborough were frequently featured on BBC radio, conducted by Max Jaffa. Former conductors include the composer of the waltz 'Nights of Gladness',Charles Ancliffe. In November 1987 the town was chosen as the venue for the first-ever Eurovision fan club convention. Members of the then fan club, Europa-UK, gathered in the Palm Court Hotel for the first such event to be held in the UK. The town is home to the annual Scarborough Jazz Festival which takes place each September at The Spa Complex, and features internationally renowned musicians. Between 2001 and 2008 an eclectic rock and pop festival known as 'Beached' took place on the sands of South Bay. In summer 2005, Scarborough played host to the Sonic Arts Network Expo. 'Acoustic Gathering', a free one-day music festival, has been held annually in Peasholm Park since September 2005. This features over 20 bands and singer/songwriters from all parts of the UK including a number of local groups and musicians, all performing from the bandstand in the centre of the lake.28 Singer-songwriter Ashley Hicklin grew up in Scarborough and recorded a music video for the song "All The Time in the World" at Scarborough's Spa Complex and in the amusement arcades. The indie band One Night Only also recorded a video in Scarborough for their song "Just for Tonight". It features Scarborough's South Bay and the amusement arcades. The town was the main influence behind Alternative Rock band Everyone An Army's second EP "A Coastal Dance on the Grave of Romance" who were born and raised there. Notable eventsedit Seafestedit Seafest is an annual festival which takes place at West Pier and around the harbour area in July/29 It celebrates the region's fishing history and hosts a large gathering of folk singers, shantymen and musicians, drawing artists from all over the U.K. and from other nations including Senegal, Sicily, Canada, Éire, Luxembourg, Germany, Holland, Brittany and the USA. In addition there are children's entertainments and a 'Sea Fish Cookery' marquee where visiting chefs demonstrate seafood preparation. Heroes Welcome UKedit Heroes Welcome is a movement which originated in and is administered from Scarborough to encourage communities to demonstrate support to members of the armed forces.30 In 2008 a hand-drawn poster stating "Heroes Welcome Here" was displayed in a Scarborough seafront restaurant.31 From this gesture has evolved a national network of towns, cities and counties.32Businesses are invited to display a sticker extending a special welcome to service personnel. Member communities are located as far north as the Oykle Valley in the Scottish Highlands to as far south as the Falkland Islands. The Rock of Gibraltar joined in February 2013.33 Location for filmingedit The films Little Voice,34 Possession, and A Chorus of Disapproval35 were filmed on location in Scarborough and surrounds. Also filmed in the district were scenes from Miranda, Dancing Queen, Beltenbros, The Brides in the Bath and The Damned United. Television series filmed in the area include Heartbeat, its spin-off series The Royal, CBBC's All At Sea and scenes from the second series of Five Days. Twinningedit Scarborough is twinned with: * Osterode am Harz, Germany * Cahir, Ireland Educationedit University of Hull Scarborough Campus The town has a small higher education institution, the University of Hull: Scarborough Campus, and is home to Yorkshire Coast College and Scarborough Sixth Form College. The five main state secondary schools in Scarborough are Graham School, George Pindar School, Scalby School, Raincliffe Schoolwhich formally closed on 31 August 2012, and St Augustine's Roman Catholic School, the last being rated as outstanding in a recent Ofsted report. Scarborough is also home to two private schools, Scarborough College (for ages 3 to 18 years) and Bramcote Junior School (ages 4 to 13 years). Bramcote faced closure in 200936 despite releasing equity by mortgaging the four acre site.37 Scarborough College abolished A-levels and has been an International Baccalaureate (IB) World School since June 2006. Scarborough International School of English,38 established in 1968 is accredited by the British Council and members of English UK and English UK North. The school offers English Language courses to students from around the world. There is also a private international language school called Anglolang,39 established in 1985, which teaches the English language to overseas students, companies, educational institutions, organised groups and individuals. Education in Scarborough is notable for its commitment to the digital economy with 2006 seeing the formation of the University of Hull's School of Arts and New Media at the Scarborough Campus. Scarborough is one of the UK mainland's first wireless campuses.40 Sportedit Scarborough lighthouse, home to Scarborough Yacht Club The Scarborough Amateur Rowing Club was founded in May 1869, and is the oldest surviving rowing club on the north-east coast. For more than 100 years, sea rowing has taken place on the Yorkshire coast between the Tees and the Humber. Beginning with friendly rivalry between the fishermen and the jet miners from Blyth (the German Ocean Race), the sport has progressed to what it is today. More recent successes for the club include Bob Hewitt, who now competes as a lightweight rower for the national team. In 2006 the club finally won the acclaimed Wilson Cup, until then held by rival clubs in neighbouring town Whitby for over eighty years. Rowing takes place throughout the summer months. The Blue Riband event for Scarborough Yacht Club, is the annual 210 nautical mile race, from the town, to IJmuiden in the Netherlands.41 The Yacht Club is based in the old keepers' accommodation adjoining the lighthouse in the harbour. The lighthouse itself dates from 1806, but it had to be rebuilt following damage sustained in the bombardment of 1914. It is still an active light and is owned and operated by the borough council.42 Scarborough is home to the Oliver's Mount racing circuit. This track is composed of twisty public roads and has played host to domestic motorcycling and rallying events for many years. Noted motorcycle racers who have raced at Oliver's Mount include Barry Sheene and Ron Haslam. Scarborough Cricket Club won the ECB National Club Cricket Championship at Lord's on five occasions between 1972 and 1982, a record number of victories. The club also hosts the annualScarborough Cricket Festival, and Yorkshire County Cricket Club uses North Marine Road, for a selection of home fixtures throughout the season. The club competes in the Yorkshire ECB County Premier League, in which as the Yorkshire League, the club enjoyed great success. The former Scarborough Football Club enjoyed a career in the Football League during the 1990s before being relegated to the Conference North in 2006 and to the Northern Premier Leaguethe following year. One of its greatest achievements was winning the FA Trophy at Wembley Stadium on three occasions. They also held the distinction of being the first club to win automatic promotion to the Football League, when in 1987 they were promoted as champions of the GM Vauxhall Conference. In 2007 a new club, Scarborough Athletic, was formed and is currently playing its home matches in neighbouring Bridlington. In 2007, the town hosted the World Thundercat Championships (for inflatable powerboats), and similar events in 2008. Scarborough Rugby Union Football Club moved to a new £4-million ground development on the outskirts of the town in January 2009, which will also be home to Scarborough Athletic Club, and the nationally achieving Scarborough Gymnastics Academy has a highly developed, specialist facility. Future redevelopment is proposed for Scarborough Sports Centre (a past venue for international tennis tournaments). Scarborough Indoor Bowls Centre is utilized for a variety of events, throughout the year. The town has two principal golf courses, North Cliff and South Cliff, plus some smaller ventures. Ganton Golf Club, which has hosted tournaments such as the Ryder Cup and Walker Cup, is situated approximately 8 miles to the west of Scarborough. George Pindar School, which is based at Eastfield, is a Sports Community College, and is home to Scarborough Pirates ARLFC, Scarborough Seahawks Basketball and Scarborough Hockey Club. The centre also boasts a state-of-the-art tennis facility. Scarborough Table Tennis Centre is located at Graham School. A national martial arts organisation, The Empire Martial Arts Association, is based in Scarborough. The Tourist Information Centre in the South Bay is the finishing point of The White Rose Way, a long distance walk from Leeds. Scarborough Sea Anglers is an internet forum dedicated to recreational sea fishing, a popular local pastime. Notable peopleedit : For a fuller list, see Category:People from Scarborough, North Yorkshire. * Robert de Scardeburgh (died c.1351), Lord Chief Justice of Ireland. * Frederic Leighton, 1st Baron Leighton (1830–1896), painter and sculptor famous for works including The Painter's Honeymoon (1864 in art|1864). * Sir Edward James Harland, 1st Baronet (1831–1895), shipbuilder and politician, co-founder of Harland and Wolff. * The Sitwells, (b. late 1800s), artistic, musical and literary family. * Charles Laughton (1899–1962), actor, screenwriter, film producer and director. * Eric Fenby (1906–1997), composer, famous for being amanuensis to Frederick Delius. * Bill Nicholson (1919–2004), manager of Tottenham Hotspur who achieved the Football League First Division and FA Cup double in 1960–61. * John Hick (1922-2012), philosopher of religion and theologian, major proponent of the philosophy of religious pluralism. * Fred Feast (1929–1999), actor, best remembered for his portrayal of Fred Gee in Coronation Street. * Peter Taylor (b. c. 1940), journalist, documentary maker and television presenter for the BBC. * Susan Hill (b. 1942), author whose 1983 novel The Woman in Black was adapted into a feature film of the same name starring Daniel Radcliffe in 2012. Another of her novels, I'm the King of the Castle, is the loose basis for the French film Je suis le seigneur du château. * Ben Kingsley (1943), actor who has won an Oscar, BAFTA, Golden Globe and Screen Actors Guild awards in his career. He is known for playing the title role in the film Gandhi in 1982, for which he won the Academy Award for Best Actor. He is also known for his performances in the films Schindler's List (1993), Sexy Beast (2000), House of Sand and Fog (2003), BloodRayne(2005) and Hugo (2011). * Penelope Wilton (1946), actress who has featured in films including Calendar Girls and Shaun of the Dead. * Graham Taylor (b. 1958), Christian fantasy literature writer of the Shadowmancer series. * Selina Scott (b. 1951), newsreader, journalist, television producer and presenter. * Colin Challen (b. 1953), MP for Morley and Rothwell until the constituency was abolished in the 2010 general election. * John Senior (b. 1960), survivor of the Lakonia disaster and founder of Heroes Welcome UK. * Mary Nightingale (b. 1963), presenter of ITV News and Britain's Best Dish. * Bob Clarke (b. 1964), archaeologist and historian. * Andy Hornby (b. 1967), former CEO of HBOS * Joy Brook (b. 1969), actress who played DC Kerry Holmes in ITV's The Bill. * Paul Tonkinson, (b. 1969) radio personality and comedian. * Robert Horwell (b. c. 1970), actor who played Nick Neeson in Coronation Street. * Paul Ingle (b. 1972), former IBF featherweight champion. * Joel Ross (b. 1977), radio DJ who presented the UK Top 40 on BBC Radio 1 with Jason "JK" King as half of the duo JK and Joel. * Jonathan Greening (b. 1979), footballer for Nottingham Forest. * Ben James-Ellis (b. 1988), contestant on BBC's Any Dream Will Do who played Link Larkin in the 2007–2009 West End production of Hairspray * Toby Jepson (b. 1967), singer, songwriter, frontman of Little Angels * David Michael Ward (b.1969), singer songwriter. Category:Towns in England